Radio and television broadcasting
Jobs in radio and television broadcasting range from on-air personalities, such as reporters, anchors and hosts, to behind-the-scenes workers like producers, camera operators and technicians. Read on to learn about the career and education opportunities available in this field. Inside Radio and Television Broadcasting Radio and television broadcasting, which includes the production and transmission of educational, entertaining and news-related programming, is a practical application of audio and visual technologies. Broadcasting is both a large and diverse field. Job functions vary by category, company size and personal talent, thus educational requirements also vary. Entry-level jobs in news or program production, for instance, increasingly require college degrees and some broadcast experience. Due to the competitive nature of radio and television broadcasting, getting your foot in the door with a degree or an internship is a common way to enter the field. Study.com has all the information you need on education opportunities and will guide you in making the right decision on your education. Education Information Many different types of formal programs are available in this field; they can be found specifically in radio or television broadcasting or as a specialization area within journalism and mass communications programs. These programs are available at community colleges, broadcast trade schools and universities as associate's, bachelor's and master's degrees; certificate programs are also available. Common courses include radio and television production, announcing and writing. Those seeking technical positions, such as radio or video camera operators, may also take courses in broadcast technology, online media or audio/video editing. Check out the following articles to get more information on degree options for this field of study. Associate's Degree in Radio Broadcasting Broadcast Journalism Degree Programs Broadcast Technology Programs Bachelor of Arts in Journalism Top Broadcast Journalism Schools Distance Learning Options Many distance learning education options are available to those seeking to enter the field of broadcasting. Some options are listed below. Online Degree Programs in Broadcasting Online Sports Broadcasting Programs Online Radio Broadcasting Courses Online Broadcast Journalism Schools Career Options Television, radio, newspaper and online media are among the mediums journalism graduates may seek careers in. Explore your options below and determine what career is right for you. Broadcast Technician News Reporter Radio Broadcaster TV Producer Careers in Broadcast Journalism Employment Information The U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics (BLS) expects a competitive market for job seekers in the broadcasting industry in the coming years (www.bls.gov). Employment of reports and correspondents is expected to decline 13% in the 2012-2022 decade, and little to no change in job growth is projected for radio and television announcers during the same time period. Opportunities for producers and directors are predicted to grow three percent. Broadcast and sound engineer technicians can expect a faster rate of job growth at nine percent between 2012 and 2022. Salaries in radio and television broadcasting vary widely depending on the specific job and the location. For instance, those working in large metropolitan areas typically make the highest salaries, according to the BLS. Radio and television announcers earned an average salary of $41,800, as of May 2013, while reporters and correspondents made an average of $44,360. The BLS also reports that TV and radio producers and directors earned an average salary of $69,330 at that same time, while broadcast technicians earned $41,630, on average. Radio and Television Broadcasting Related Articles Related Recently Updated Popular Top Ranked Radio and Television Broadcasting Degree - Lexington, KY Lexington, KY, has few schools with degree programs in radio and television broadcasting. Find the best program for you by reading about... Top Schools for Radio and Television Broadcasting Find out which top schools offer certificate and degree programs in radio and television broadcasting. Read brief summaries of the... Career Information for a Degree in Radio and Television Broadcasting Degrees in radio and television broadcasting typically cover editing, news production, and media proficiency. Find out about the... Radio Broadcasting School Radio Broadcasting Major Radio Broadcasting Schools in New York Radio Broadcasting Courses Utah Broadcasting Colleges List of Top Radio Broadcasting Schools and Colleges in the U.S. Careers in Radio Broadcasting: Options and Requirements Radio and Television Broadcasting Related Videos 4:25 Broadcast Journalism Professions Video: Becoming a Broadcasting Journalist Sports Broadcasting Professions Video: Becoming a Sports Broadcaster Howard University Video Review Medical Examiner and Coroner Professions Video: Training and Educational Requirements Popular Schools An admission advisor from each school can provide more info about: programs & curriculumcareer opportunitiestuition & financial aidadmissions & starting dates 1Full Sail University Full Sail University logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Must be a high school graduate or have completed GED School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Master MS in Film Production MS in Entertainment Business MFA in Media Design MS in New Media Journalism Bachelor Bachelor of Science - Media Communications Bachelors Bachelor of Science - Audio Production BS in Media Communications Get Started with Full Sail University What is your highest level of education? Get More Information 2University of the Rockies University of the Rockies logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Psychology programs do not lead to licensure and do not prepare an individual to become a licensed psychology professional An online degree does not lead to teacher licensure in any state; online education programs are not CAE or TEA or NCATE accredited which is a requirement for certification in some states. School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Doctorate PhD in Organizational Development and Leadership - Social Media & Technology Specialization Master MA in Organizational Development and Leadership - Social Media and Technology Specialization Get Started with University of the Rockies What is your highest level of education? Get More Information 3Grand Canyon University Grand Canyon University logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Must be a high school graduate or have completed GED School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Bachelor BA in Communications Get Started with Grand Canyon University What is your highest level of education? Get More Information 4Indiana Wesleyan University Indiana Wesleyan University logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Must be a high school graduate or have completed GED School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Bachelor BS Human Communications Get Started with Indiana Wesleyan University What is your highest level of education? Get More Information 5Walden University Walden University logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Must be 21 years of age or older and have completed some college or 24 years of age or older and a high school graduate for a Bachelor's Masters degree applicants must have a Bachelors Doctorate degree applicants must have a Masters degree School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Master MS in Management - Communication M.S. in Communication Get Started with Walden University What is your highest level of education completed? Get More Information 6Southern New Hampshire University Southern New Hampshire University logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Must be a high school graduate or have completed GED School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Master MA in Communication MA in Communication - New Media & Marketing Bachelor BA Communications w/conc in New Media BA in Communication Get Started with Southern New Hampshire University What is your highest level of education? Get More Information 7Colorado State University Global Colorado State University Global logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Undergraduate applicants must be a high school graduate or have completed GED and completed some college Master's degree applicants must have a bachelor's or higher. School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Bachelor BS in Communication Get Started with Colorado State University Global What is your highest level of education? Get More Information 8Baker University Baker University logo School Info Minimum eligibility requirements: Must be 21 years of age or older. Must have high school diploma or GED School locations: Online Learning Program Info Online Programs Bachelor Bachelor of Science in Strategic Communication Bachelor of Science in Strategic Communication Online Get Started with Baker University Education Level Completed: Get More Information 9University of Georgia University of Georgia logo School Info School locations: Georgia (1 campus) Program Info Areas of study you may find at University of Georgia include: Graduate: Doctorate, First Professional Degree, Master Undergraduate: Bachelor Communications and Journalism Communication Studies Communication Technology Radio and Television Broadcasting Comparative Language Studies and Services English Composition English Language and Literature Foreign Language and Literature Journalism Public Relations and Advertising Get Started with University of Georgia Research University of Georgia's Programs 10Syracuse University Syracuse University logo School Info School locations: New York (1 campus) Program Info Areas of study you may find at Syracuse University include: Graduate: Doctorate, First Professional Degree, Master Non-Degree: Certificate Post Degree Certificate: Post Master's Certificate, Postbaccalaureate Certificate Undergraduate: Associate, Bachelor Communications and Journalism Communication Studies Communication Technology Radio and Television Broadcasting Comparative Language Studies and Services Digital, Radio, and Television Communication English Composition English Language and Literature Foreign Language and Literature Journalism Public Relations and Advertising Get Started with Syracuse University Research Syracuse University's Programs